This invention relates generally to athletic socks, and more particularly to an improved sock in which moisture distribution, wicking, evaporation and other phases of control, as well as stretch and cushioning, are all managed by the sock construction.
The moisture that occurs or develops in the foot area is necessary and healthful; however it is also uncomfortable, in excess. Currently it has been the practice to rely upon hydrophobic (i.e. non absorbent) yarn worn against the skin to remove moisture away from the skin. Hydrophobic yarns consisting of synthetic resinous material (petroleum based) are non-absorbent, and can result in an uncomfortably wet sock condition underfoot due to imbeded air flow and heat retentive characteristics of the yarn. There is need for an improved sock in which moisture collection and disposition are better managed.